


Another Chance

by wondering_why_i



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondering_why_i/pseuds/wondering_why_i
Summary: Gadreel is given another chance at freedom and life. This time he’s going to get it right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 2016 spn_reversebang. Based on art by OutOfLuck/sastmk (ao3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9851873)

Chuck rewards Gadreel’s sacrifice by bringing him back to life like he's done Castiel in the past. Gadreel comes to in a Colombian rainforest. It’s hot, humid and wet, and Gadreel laughs hysterically. He’s imagined how redemption would feel and finds that his thoughts have never come close.

The sky was blue when he woke, and by the time Gadreel feels ready to stand, his mind no longer able to think, the stars are out. He doesn’t know how long he spent coming to terms with his unexpected resurrection, the newfound freedom and life, the forgiveness his father no doubt decided to bestow on him, but he knows that this time he won’t make a mess of it. One thing he’s decided is he doesn’t trust that Heaven won’t lock him up again, despite his sacrifice to try to help free them. Their father may be willing to give him another chance but will his siblings?

Gadreel can only hope that Sam Winchester and, if his sacrifice was successful, Castiel, can help him. If God hasn’t returned home and Heaven realises he’s been resurrected, they could come after him. Sam and Castiel may be his only hope of staying hidden, of staying free.

* * *

He sends Sam a text message when he’s outside the bunker, remembering Sam’s number from his time possessing him, and lets him know he’s outside. Sam and Dean come out armed with angel blades but allow him to explain, and Gadreel tells them what he recalls from his sacrifice, pausing to ask about Castiel, and then continuing on to recount waking up in the rainforest and his decision to come find them. He assures them that he completely understands their distrust and can leave, but would greatly appreciate if they could first put him in contact with his brother.

Sam is the one to tell him that, if Castiel can confirm his identity, he’s welcome to stay and figure things out. Gadreel notes that Dean looks surprised, but he says nothing and instead tells Sam he’ll call Cas and get the angel-proof handcuffs so they can head inside to the privacy of the bunker.

Dean returns with the cuffs and tosses them to Gadreel, instructing him to put them on, and announces that Cas should arrive in a few hours. Gadreel hesitates at being confined and stripped of power, but a reassuring nod from Sam allows him to push through his fear and snap the cuffs around his wrists.

Dean questions how long it took him to reach the bunker, and Gadreel explains that he slowly made his way to America and then the bunker by human means.

“I worked odd jobs for money to buy bus tickets to avoid detection from Heaven, and I helped humanity on the way.”

“You helped humanity?” Dean questions.

“Yes, I gave aid to people I met along the way, I volunteered at shelters, I helped a neighborhood clean-up and rebuild after a bad storm.”

Dean seems to accept his answer and pulls his computer towards himself. The Winchesters work in relative silence over the next few hours, Gadreel sitting quietly. When he hears someone arriving, Gadreel looks up at the door. Castiel walks in and looks down at him from the balcony for a moment before smiling and jogging down the stairs. Gadreel stands to greet him and is surprised when his brother pulls him into a strong hug.

“Well I guess that answers that,” Dean comments.

“So what’s the plan now?” Sam asks as he removes the cuffs. “You’re welcome to stick around here while you figure things out, or ride with Cas, of course, should you both prefer.”

Gadreel explains his wariness at letting Heaven know of his resurrection, and Castiel promises to discreetly find out where their brothers and sisters stand on the matter of his redemption and freedom.

“I promise I won’t cause you any trouble,” Gadreel assures the Winchesters.

* * *

Sam knows Cas is angel hunting and tells him he doesn’t have to stick around if he needs to get back to it.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asks Sam.

“I am. I trust that you haven’t mistaken Gadreel’s identity, and I also believe he’s learned from his mistakes. Besides, his vessel is empty now. He has no reason to try and hop into mine. Not to mention, I’ll never fall for that again, no matter whose face is asking.”

Gadreel has been distracted by the Men of Letters’ book collection, so Castiel leaves, deciding to let his brother be as he is clearly engrossed in the books.

Sam sits at his laptop, allowing Gadreel to peruse the book shelfs in peace. He was the same way when he and Dean first discovered the bunker, and there are still many of the books he himself has yet to get to. He pokes around the internet for abnormal activity, and after a few minutes Gadreel seems to remember he’s not alone. Sam waves away his apology.

“I’ve been where you are, so I completely understand. Do you want a tour of the bunker before Dean gets back from his food run?”

Sam takes Gadreel around the bunker, and when they reach the bedrooms, he points out his, Dean’s and Cas’ rooms, mentioning that Castiel doesn’t really stay here anymore. He doesn’t mention Kevin or Charlie’s rooms, but doesn’t refer to them as vacant ones either. They reach one of the more secluded bedrooms, and Sam offers it to Gadreel. He senses uneasiness and realises seclusion probably makes their new guest a little uncomfortable given his incarcerated past. Sam instead offers a second option, the one next to Castiel’s and near his and Dean’s, claiming it has more square footage. Sam’s lying; he’s sure they both know it, and Gadreel thanks Sam for his kindness.

“It is unnecessary to waste a room on me, however. As you know, angels don’t require sleep.”

“Bedrooms aren’t just for sleeping,” Sam tells him. “People use them to rest, watch TV and read, relax, have privacy, some quiet while other people are awake, store their stuff...”

Gadreel concedes that Sam is right, explaining that, never having needed a bedroom, he didn’t realise it had so many uses.

“And don’t be surprised if Dean buys you a ‘Hang In There’ kitty poster,” Sam adds. “Actually, for you he’d probably get a ‘Keep Calm And Carry On’ poster”. Sam can tell Gadreel has no idea what he’s talking about, but he tells Sam it would be very nice of Dean. Sam chuckles.

Later in the evening, Sam and Gadreel come across each other when Sam enters the library to retrieve his laptop. Gadreel stands when Sam enters the room and once again thanks him for what he and Dean are doing, for letting him stay. Gadreel drops to one knee, takes Sam’s hand and kisses it. Sam is confused and both of them fluster.

After a few silent and awkward beats, Gadreel tells Sam he’s making himself useful by translating a book. Sam assures him he owes them nothing beyond common courtesy but admits he’s selfishly happy it’ll be a book he can now easily read. He bids Gadreel goodnight and starts to leave but pauses to remind Gadreel he has a bedroom he can use instead of a hard library chair and table. Gadreel informs him he thinks he’ll try it out and thanks Sam yet again. Sam heads to his room with a smile.

In his room, thinking of Gadreel dropping to one knee, Sam smiles to himself, a little amused but realising that Gadreel has spent so much time locked up in Heaven and is probably still trying to figure out how humans interact. 

Over the next few days, Sam notices Gadreel avoiding Dean, though being polite and kind when they cross. With Sam, he’s courteous and eager to provide any assistance. Sam walks into the kitchen one morning to find Gadreel making breakfast, Dean stuffing his face with grease-laden eggs, bacon and toast. Gadreel presents him with a healthier plate.

“Dean informed me this would be your preference. I hope it’s okay?” Gadreel asks. Sam assures him it is and thanks him. As he joins Dean at the table, he tells Gadreel to leave the dishes. Gadreel cooked so it’s only fair that he and Dean wash the dishes. The angel argues, and much to Sam’s surprise, Dean is the one to convince Gadreel to leave the dishes and join them at the table.

Sam thinks it’s time to talk to Gadreel. Though he’s unsure about what exactly he’ll say. He’s not used to the attention nor does he really know how to react to it, but he has to admit the attention is nice. He also doesn’t want Gadreel to feel like he needs to serve them. Gadreel is free to live a life. He owes them nothing.

Sam remembers Cas getting a tattoo when he was human, to block him from other angels, and he suggests the tattoo to Gadreel so that he can feel safe to venture outside if he wants. Gadreel very much wants to be hidden from Heaven and lets Sam drive him to a tattoo parlor in town once Cas sends him a picture of his own tattoo.

A few days later, after a late night drive back to the bunker following a hunt, Sam knows what he’ll tell Gadreel.

He takes the opportunity when Dean is tucked away in his room for the night and Gadreel is alone in the library, searching for the next book to translate. Gadreel misunderstands Sam, telling him he didn’t mean to make Sam uncomfortable and he would leave immediately, turning away to do so. Sam quickly grabs his wrist to stop him, dropping it just as quickly when Gadreel’s physical response is reflexively defensive. Gadreel relaxes afterward and looks at him. Sam rephrases what he said, while also adding that he’s not opposed to the attention, it’s nice, he simply doesn’t want Gadreel to do what he thinks he needs to but to do what he _wants_ to. Gadreel informs him that he does enjoy being nice to Sam and also likes making himself useful and translating the books.

* * *

Sam leads Gadreel to a couch to talk, and as they sit, Sam asks about his trip from Colombia to the bunker. He listens avidly as Gadreel recounts the journey, asking a few questions as well.

Gadreel looks at the time when he nears the end of his travel story and realises they’ve been talking for almost two hours. Sam’s human, he needs sleep. Gadreel tells Sam they can continue in the morning if Sam needs to sleep, but Sam waves him off.

“I only need like four hours of sleep, and we don’t have a hunt scheduled for tomorrow anyways. Plus I want to hear about the rest of your trip. Right up to the bunker.”

“Well, there isn’t much left to tell. I sat next to a kind elderly lady on my last bus ride to Kansas. Her name was Mildred. She spoke of how today’s generation is in comparison to hers and told me stories of her life.” Gadreel recounts some of her stories and pauses when Sam chuckles. 

“Sounds like she made quite the impression on you. I just figured out that explains your chivalrous behavior. It’s not bad. She is right. A lot of people today… It isn’t like it used to be.”

“Should I act differently?” Gadreel asks. 

“Not at all. Being courteous and kind is never bad. However, you probably shouldn’t go kissing any strange hands. I don’t know how well that will be received, especially from most men.”

Gadreel feels his face heat up, as he remembers having kissed Sam’s hand his first night at the bunker, and he apologises.

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t put off by it. I promise.”

Sam yawns and Gadreel stands up. “Time for me to let you go to bed,” he tells him. “When the bus arrived at its destination, I helped Mildred with her luggage and escorted her to her granddaughter’s vehicle after which I walked straight from the bus station to the bunker.”

“You promise you’re not cutting anything out just so I’ll go to bed?”

Gadreel chuckles. “I promise.”

* * *

Dean gets a call from a man named Garth about a large pack of werewolves refusing to live in harmony with humans. Gadreel listens as Garth tells the brothers that the pack should be in Kansas for the full moon on October 8, and he asks if Sam and Dean would like him to come help or send other hunters to assist. Sam and Dean decline both, and Garth admits that he’s relieved his help isn’t requested because Bess is pregnant. Garth also promises that he will always be there if they ever need him.

“A hunter who has stopped hunting?” Gadreel questions once the call ends. Sam had told him very few hunters stop hunting to live normal lives.

“It didn’t exactly go down like that,” Dean tells him. “It’s a long story, but I think it has a happy ending.”

Sam suggests Gadreel come with them when they locate the pack, since an angel would be handy against an entire pack. Gadreel is more than happy to help protect Sam and Dean.

* * *

When the hunt is over, everyone is muddy and bloody. Back at the bunker, Dean calls first shower, so Sam leads Gadreel to the kitchen. He gets two beers and sets one in front of Gadreel.

“Congratulations on your first hunt. I promise you never have to do that again.”

“That is not necessary. I want to help.”

“How about this: if Dean and I need back up, we’ll call. I get the feeling you’ve had your fill of taking lives, regardless of where they are on the species list.”

Gadreel nods and they both drink in silence until Dean joins them in the kitchen, first aid kit in hand. There are claw marks running down his upper left arm and Gadreel stands slowly.

“I can heel you, if you’d like?”

Sam watches Dean’s face, and after a few seconds, Dean shrugs and nods. Sam lets out a relieved breath and leaves them to go take his own shower. 

After Gadreel’s shower, Sam catches a glimpse of the latter while passing by his room. Gadreel has been doing and trying more and more human things, like showers which he enjoys, but has yet to grasp certain things like closing his bedroom door while getting dressed.

Sam is in the kitchen, quickly trying to grab food and coffee before heading to the privacy of his room for the night, when Dean walks in. Dean can tell he’s flustered, and Sam wishes his brother didn’t know him so well. He’s not getting out of the kitchen without being mocked.

“The last time I saw you this flustered was when you were fourteen and head over heels for one of the guys on the swim team. Hey, were you this bad when you first met Jess? You were, weren’t you? It’s adorable that you haven’t grown out of it.” 

“Bite me,” Sam snaps before heading to his room for the night, Dean’s laugh echoing down the hall.

The next day, sitting in what has become his and Gadreel’s spot in the library, Sam listens avidly to the angel talk about the start of humanity until Dean interrupts them.

“Cas just called. Possible Shtriga in-” He takes in Sam and Gadreel sitting closely on the couch, and rolls his eyes. “For God’s sake, just kiss him already. We’re leaving in ten.”

Gadreel jumps up from the couch, telling Sam he should let him get ready. Sam stops him with a soft ‘hey’, hand reaching out to touch Gadreel’s hip but not quite making contact. Regardless of whichever one of them it had been meant for, Sam suspects it was him, he slowly takes Dean’s advice, making sure to give Gadreel time to realise what he’s about to do and back away if he wants to. He doesn’t.

Gadreel is gentle and chaste, and Sam doesn’t push, matching Gadreel’s pace. 

In the car, Dean tells Sam the details of the possible case: three kids dead already, four more in hospital. Sam agrees it sounds like a Shtriga. They drive in silence for a few minutes until Dean brings up Gadreel. Sam tells him to shut up, but Dean promises he isn’t mocking this time. If Sam wants to talk anything out, he can.

When they return a few days later, Sam finds a note from Gadreel telling him he’s found a job at a coffee shop, and he should be home by seven. Gadreel returns with half a dozen roses, three yellow and three pink, explaining that the lady selling them told him these represented where he and Sam are right now. Gadreel also has groceries; food to suit both Sam and Dean’s preferences, including pies for Dean. Sam suspects Gadreel has been talking to Cas.

Gadreel tells Dean he didn’t know which he would prefer but was assured the other two would keep in the freezer for another time. Dean tells him he’s his new favorite person before heading to the kitchen with the bags of food.

Gadreel looks pleased and Sam smiles. “So tell me about this job.”

* * *

When Sam left for Lawrence this morning to visit his mother’s grave on the anniversary of her death, he was alone. When he returns to the bunker almost ten hours later, it’s with a scruffy looking dog tucked under his arm. 

Gadreel watches Dean argue with his brother, and Sam telling him to ‘quit it’, promising the dog won’t go near the Impala or his room. Dean eventually gives up, holding him to the promise before leaving to ‘mutt-proof’ the bunker.

Dean gone, Sam walks over to Gadreel and introduces him to Jack, explaining that in the spur of the moment, he stopped at a shelter and met the little Jack Russell/Shih Tzu mix. The dog has been through a lot, like Gadreel, and Sam thinks it could be good for him to have something dependent and in need of nurturing and care. Sam also points out that now he’ll have company when he and Dean are hunting.

Gadreel is uncertain until Sam hands him the dog. 

He and Jack are inseparable, and Dean barely notices the animal. Gadreel has made a makeshift dog bed using an old duffle bag, a miscellaneous Men of Letters bathrobe and one of his unwashed shirts, and Sam informs Gadreel that when he’s at work, Jack sleeps in his dog bed or plays in Gadreel’s room. 

With Gadreel having a job and now a dog, he’s on a pretty steady schedule, which Sam tries his best to follow when he and Dean aren’t on hunts or working, and Sam decides to incorporate morning runs and work outs into the schedule. Gadreel finds he enjoys the exercise. Dean thinks they’re both nuts.

Castiel arrives at the bunker one afternoon with news: he’s finally come to the conclusion that, should Gadreel want to return home, their siblings would not lock him up. Though Gadreel is pleased, he opts to keep living in the bunker, if the Winchesters, mostly Dean, will still have him. 

“If you leave you’ll break Sammy’s heart,” Dean tells him. “We can’t have that.”

* * *

Sam tells Gadreel he feels unbalanced in their budding relationship because Gadreel has been inside him, inside his mind. Gadreel understands, and to try and bring them to as close to the same level as possible, he lets Sam into his own mind. There’s so much pain in Gadreel’s past, and Sam can barely handle it. His hands tremble and tears well up in his eyes, so Gadreel pulls away despite Sam’s protests.

Instead of letting Sam back in, Gadreel promises to tell Sam as much as he can. Sam argues, but Gadreel makes him understand that he doesn’t want to cause any more pain, no matter how unintentional.

Later on in the evening, Gadreel suggests they move to Sam’s room.

“My room, huh?” Sam teases. Gadreel quickly assures him it’s so that Sam will be comfortable if he drifts off to sleep. “Ever the gentleman.”

Sam leads the way to his room, and they settle into bed, lying on their sides to face each other. Gadreel can tell that it won’t be long before Sam drifts off, and he decides to reveal one last thing for the night.

“The most painful thing I’ve ever felt is Abner finding happiness without me. I know he loved me, but it turns out he did not love me the way I loved him. Learning that hurt more than anything Thaddeus ever did to me.”

Sam’s eyes are closed, but he slides his hand forward to squeeze Gadreel’s. “You and I are on the same page,” Sam tells him softly. “I’ll be right here when you’re ready to move on.”

* * *

Sam slides into the diner booth next to Dean, across from Jody and Donna.

“So Sammy here has himself an angelic boyfriend,” Dean announces as soon as the waitress leaves after handing out menus and taking their drink orders.

“Castiel?” Jody asks.

Dean laughs.

“No, that would be Dean’s boyfriend.”

“Everyone’s a comedian,” Dean drawls.

“Play nice, children, we’re in public. Now out with the details Sam.”

Sam talks about Gadreel, skipping over a few details.

“I get a date with the King of Hell and Sam scores himself an angel. Figures,” Jody jokes. “No, really, I’m happy for you, Sam. You deserve it.” 

“Hang on, angels are real?” Donna asks. “Wait, did you day King of Hell? What the cuss, Jody!”

* * *

Sam is waiting for him outside when he gets home from work and his expression worries Gadreel. 

“Metatron is inside.”

The world around him disappears and rage starts to boil up in him.

Sam’s hands bracket his face, and Gadreel pulls his attention back to hear what he has to say. “We need him to tell us how to remove the Mark of Cain. He’s tied up. He’s powerless. As soon as we get an answer, he’s going back to his cell in Heaven’s prison.”

“He cannot be trusted, Sam!”

“Please, Gadreel, I need you to trust _me_.”

“The things I did for him,” Gadreel whispers.

“He’ll be gone soon, I promise.”

* * *

As they wait to watch the ball drop at Times Square, Sam moves from the table where he’s sitting with Dean to go sit with Gadreel in the library. He can almost see the wheels turning in Gadreel’s head, and he bumps his knee into Gadreel’s.

“I was helping humanity on my journey to the bunker after my resurrection, and now what am I doing? I like my current life; I enjoy my job and being with you, but I also feel guilty. An angel should be helping humanity yet I rarely even hunt with you and Dean. Should I not be doing something of significance?”

“You keep living your life the way you want to; not how you think you should. You don’t owe anyone anything. You’ve been redeemed. And you can still help people while living the life you are right now. If you want, in the morning, we can look up some local shelters you can volunteer at. You keep living the life you want while also helping people.”

Gadreel nods with a smile, and Sam tugs him over to Dean and the laptop to watch the ball drop. 

“Explain to me again the meaning of dropping a ball of light?” Gadreel asks confused.

Sam shakes his head and smiles. “Just kiss me.”


End file.
